Hurricanes
by GamerG8rl1
Summary: Time reflects on how life is, how it s only a Hurricane of Sorrow. Can she be convinced by Donatello or will she fall into an empty pit of darkness and loss. Some April and Donnie fluff, mainly around the relationship if Donatello and Time.


Hurricanes

The storm outside rumbled with great intimidation. The Hamato clan rested inside as it cooled down, staring into the warmth of the fire. Splinter had retreated to his room a while ago to leave the teenagers alone for a while. Mikey was busy playing the same game with Miwa on the floor next to the brown coffee table. Raphael and Casey had decided to play pinball until the storm had passed and gave them access to the dojo. Penelope was busy painting the stormy skies on canvas on the porch. It actually surprised everyone that she hadn`t caught a cold already. Leo was already deep in meditation along with Anna, and of course April and Donnie were cuddled together by the fire sipping the rest of their hot chocolate.

Everyone was nice and cozy except for Time. The young turtle girl was snuggled up in a corner of the roof under some makeshift umbrella. She stared silently off into the woods, wondering as usual. So much has changed ever since evil has taken over. Time could still remember the day as if it were yesterday.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

_Time was trapped in a state of horror, a state of knowing she was completely useless to what had just happened. She just stood there like a statue. She fearfully witnessed her four guardians die right in front of her, along with the rest. Time could have done something other than stand there, she could have used her ice bending skills to blind the enemy and allow everyone to escape. _

_But no, being only eleven she was useless. USELESS. How she cried after that, regretting everything that happened. It was her fault, all her fault. This was the end, all heroes were now dead, and for herself….. She was now prisoner to him. _

_No one knew his exact name but she just went with Him. He was the most powerful Time Keeper alive, next was herself. Yet she didn`t know what to do with such power. The girl wept and wept in sorrow of the loss of her heroes, her guardians, and her family. Days had passed, then weeks, then soon became months. Time was left to be some personal maid, to do all the dirty work. It was all the same, until he had called her into his chamber. There she saw a young girl about her age. Probably another prisoner. The girl was about Time`s height, but slimmer. She wore an array of freckles sculpted by the sleekest of chocolate hair._

_"__This is Ponshka, someone of our race", a small smirk came upon his face. How she wanted to smack it right off him. He continued his bore some speech of how he let Ponshka (Pon-shi-ka) live. Then came an interesting part. _

_When she first relieved what she was a part of, around five years old. __Miranda__(her name before) was told when she had come to the age of fifteen she was vowed to defeat some type of evil. Six years into the future here she was, in the clutches of Him. _

_Apparently Ponshka had the same fate. Both girls were given a chance for a do over, and were also allowed to revive a group of fallen. One thought came to Miranda`s mind, 'the quadruplets'. Yet that thought didn`t come true. So the Hamato clan came to life. She knew nothing about them, all she knew was that they were Japanese and some of them were mutants. Dawn (Queen of Fantasia, and one of the guardians) had introduced them to her one night during one of the annual balls. _

_There was the four brothers; Da Vinci, Raphael, Donatello? and Michelangelo. Then there was the American kid Casey something, Miwa, Anna, and the white girl (wow she was racist) April O`Neal. Also, someone not to be forgotten the Rat, Hamato Yoshi. _

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

A single tear came open Time`s face, it was strange to be with the clan at first, but then they grew unto her. They were loving and caring, and taught her some ninjitsu skills. Supposedly she was training to be a Kunoichi like Miwa and April. It was hard at first but she caught on. The clan was given a somewhat large farm house in the woods to continue training.

Another memory came open the Time Keeper.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

_There she was sipping tea on peaceful Saturday morning back in the castle. One of the servants had served it to her while sobbing up a storm. Like if she was forced to commit murder. The maid left shaking and crying even more. Time had drunk the whole cup when she started to become drowsy and sleepy. _

_The last she remembers is Donatello coming in a telling her everything would be fine. Just when the world went pitch black._

_Time remembered waking up to worried faces all around her, especially Penelope`s ( Ponshka translated to English). The Time Keeper had felt extremely week and felt an extra weight on her back. When she fully was awake, Time had met a strange green hand in front of her face. _

_Quickly rushing to the nearest mirror she met such a monstrosity. The girl was green all over with a heavy shell of some sort covering her body. Three large fingers on each hand and three small toes on each foot. Was her life any worse. _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The storm rumbled some more, she then noticed Penelope had gone inside due to it getting much worse. Time reached into her satchel and took out her journal and her sharpest pencil (refusing to call it a diary after constant teasing from the boys).

- Month 4, Day 5.

Why is everything so difficult? Why am I so miserable? Why does it all happen to me?

What did I ever do to Him, did I steal his favorite toy or something? I wish I could just die with all this mayhem. With this Hurricane of Sorrow.

Time closed the book with much grief, and tossed it aside. Her life was so messed up. She lost her family at six, was given this burden, then the only people she called family were killed.

"WHY?" She screamed into the cloudy sky.

The only respond was the terrifying rumble of the thunder. She plunged her head in her petite knees and cried like there was no tomorrow. Wishing she could just die right now with no exception.

**BACK INSIDE **

Donatello was warmly snuggled against his girlfriend. In front was the most heavenly like comfort that he`d ever experienced. Penelope had come in a while ago after a lighting strike had come very close. He still worried for Miranda who was still outside. Yet he knew she could handle herself, she was a strong feminine character.

April was cuddled closely and rested her head rested on his shoulder. Her copper locks set down in curly strands. Only in her training attire she still looked stunning. She could wear nothing but drapes and still look more beautiful than ever.

Donnie closed his eyes to enjoy the peaceful moment. Mikey and Karai were playing silently, Raph and Casey had cut of the arguing and played games of pinball back and forth. The only other couple in the house was Leo and Anna who had retreated to the den to meditate.

Even though evil had changed life as they know it, he still was very happy and grateful for all that has happened. He had one shell of a girlfriend, a loving family, and supporting friends. The scientist rested silently letting the warmth of the fire smother him. He probably was there forever like that when he heard a blood curling scream come from outside.

Donatello jumped up waking up April and alerting the others. He had soon feared for who was still outside. _Is she hurt? What happened? Did she fall? Is she okay? _Only the same thoughts came to his mind.

"Is she okay" Mikey asked in unison. Everyone had paused what they were doing to rush outside and see everything was fine. It all looked the same to them. "Is my sister okay?" Penelope asked with such a confused look on her face.

Everyone was arguing to either go up to check or leave the female terrapin alone. Donatello was the only one to go up and what he saw wasn`t so pleasant. There she was, droplets going down her petite figure, her brown hair soaked from the rain, and her whole face covered by her knees.

"Miranda?" he whispered as he approached the girl as carefully as he could.

Time looked up at the muscular figure, with the same tone as hers, and a slash of purple across his face. "What?" she asked coldly. Donnie was so speechless and shocked just as if he were just stricken with a machete to the heart. She looked so heart broken, so empty, and so lost. She and Penelope were almost twins; both had the same face expression, cute voice, and brave attitude. But Penelope had some twinkle in her eyes that Miranda didn`t.

Miranda looked so cold and lost most of the time. She always was away from the others and when she was with them, she didn`t even talk. "Um I-I heard screaming so I came up to-to see w-what was wrong. A-re y-you o-o-okay?", "Just fine" she replied.

He sat next to her and let himself get wet. She was just staring off to space, and for the first time he`d ever seen, she was scared. Her diary was in the corner getting soaked. Donatello reached for the little book and put it in her satchel along with some other things. It was time to be the brotherly figure he was meant to be. But what should he say, should he scold her or calmly talk to her.

"Look Time, or Miranda, you don`t look fine. We`re all worried for you and don`t want you to suffer anymore. Ever since I met you, you`ve been always like this. I know you hate your life. We all do. But look on the bright side of-", Time had cut him off. "The bright side of what, of losing my family then maybe one day dying. Tell me Mister Hamato is that my bright side. I`m a wreck, a useless piece of junk." Now it was his turn to cut her off.

"You are not. Look you have what every girl wants."

"Wants this, to be a stupid turtle who has some dang burden to carry around. To lose her family. To never go to a sleepover, or ever hang with people who, WHO ARE NORMAL." Time argued. Donatello was sent in a total blur hearing her say this. How he wanted to scream at her for saying those things, yet he took it calmly and told her the good things in life.

"No you have a caring family, a supportive sister who looks up to you, dimwit brothers…AND ME.", he had never had such authority in his voice. "I guess I didn`t see that"

Donnie reassured her with a nudge on her shoulder. The storm had begun to clear up to reveal a breath-taking rainbow. The two sat in silence until Time had decided to say something.

"Look I`m sorry for saying that, I`m just scared and I don`t know what to do, and being a turtle is pretty cool."

"I know you didn`t mean it, and it is right?" he assured. The young Time Keeper let an out small laugh, which surprised Donatello. Then he saw it, that little twinkle in her eyes. It was amazing, like the finale of a fireworks show.

They had stayed there laughing endlessly. That`s when Time noticed that there was joy in her life. Maybe this was the aftermath of the Hurricane of Sorrow. This was the Hurricane of Hope, it was something she`s never let go.

Fin


End file.
